Cruel
by tinjhi10
Summary: “And Ore Sama bought you…” Atobe clarified.“I… I’ll still try my best to pay off the debt, I promise, I’ll work hard and pay you back” Fuji said. “How?”. Tofu Smut/Yaoi/violence you get the point. Warning! pls. read and review!


**Hi guys..! I'm back..! hehehe… this time I wrote a tofu pairing.., I just wanted to try out something different! ^_^ I also like this pairing and I wanted to show a mean side of Atobe who will do anything to have Fuji**

**Oh yeah, the setting here isn't the typical Prince of Tennis style, it's somewhat different although the same character appears…**

**Ps. I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Fuji slowly opened the door to his apartment, he smiled softly to himself, it had already been 3 years after his family died in a car crash, he was then left in the care of his uncle.

He was now studying in Tokyo University majoring in economics.

He chuckled to himself, he wondered how he ended up with that course.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, he had to make food soon or his uncle would be mad again.

Suddenly he heard the door open. He cocked his head to the side, it was a bit early for his uncle to come home.

He went to the front door to greet him but was surprise that his uncle wasn't alone. There were three other suspicious looking guys with him who wore black suits and it somewhat reminded him of a mafia.

"Uncle, you're quite early today…" Fuji began.

"Is this him?" one of the suspicious looking guys asked.

"Yes" Fuji's uncle replied.

Fuji tried to register what was happening right now, the whole situation somehow made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Fuji asked.

One of the guys nodded to another as one of them held Fuji's arm tightly.

Fuji blinked in surprise as he started to struggle.

What was going on here?

"Let go of me!" he yelled as tried to break free but with no avail.

"You have been sold to our boss to pay off your uncles debt" One of the guys said.

Fuji then looked at his uncle as if searching for an answer but the man didn't even look at his face.

He was then forcefully pulled out from the apartment but he continued struggling and demanding them to let him go until someone punched him hard in the stomach and he soon lost consciousness.

Fuji slowly opened his eyes, his head was hurting a lot. He slowly sat up as he looked around, then his eyes snapped open in shock.

He remembered being put into sleep.

He looked around, he was currently sitting on a huge bed with expensive silk bed sheets. The room was huge as well, it could have been the size of his whole house. He carefully stood up still feeling light headed.

Had he been drugged?

Fuji then blinked.

_He had to get away! God knows what might happen to him if he didn't._

He was just about to open the door when someone stepped in.

He gazed up to deep dark blue eyes who stared at him intensely. The man had a strong aura surrounding him as if he was God. Fuji couldn't help but blankly stare at him.

Suddenly, reality hit him back as he backed away from the man.

"I see you're finally awake" the man grimaced.

"Where am I?" Fuji asked.

"In a room" came the amused reply.

Fuji merely blinked at the man before asking "Who are you?"

The man gaped at him in disbelief.

"Do you not recognize Ore sama?" the man asked bewildered.

Fuji shook his head no, he had never seen the man before, let alone know him.

"I am Atobe Keigo, do you remember now?

Fuji eyed him questioningly. "I am sure I have never met you, you must've mistaken me for someone else"

Atobe couldn't believe it. Fuji had forgotten him.

"More importantly, please let me go, I promise to pay off my uncles' debt for him" Fuji pleaded. He didn't want to stay at that place longer with the man named Atobe Keigo who looked at him with that intense gaze.

Atobe felt his eye twitch. No way in hell was he going to set him free. Not after being humiliated like that. How dare he think he could get off that easily.

Atobe felt his anger rise, he had waited for almost 13 years to see him again and when they finally meet Fuji had already shun him away from his memory.

Maybe he should him a lesson, or better yet he would make sure Fuji would never forget him again. Ever.

Atobe let out a smirk as his temper got the better of him.

"Do you have any idea how much your uncles owes me?" Atobe asked.

"No, but I'll do my best to pay it off" Fuji replied.

"Your uncles' debt is 2.5 billion" Atobe said.

Fuji's eyes widened at that. What did his uncle do to gain such a huge debt?

"And Ore Sama bought you…" Atobe clarified.

"I… I'll still try my best to pay off the debt, I promise, I'll work hard and pay you back" Fuji said.

"How?"

Fuji blinked in surprise at that.

"Right now I can find some part time job and I can also work in the Tokyo magazine as a photographer" Fuji offered.

Atobe let out a smirk at that making Fuji shudder.

"You think you can pay up all the debt with such measly salary? Believe me, you wouldn't be able to pay half of it" Atobe mocked.

Fuji glared at him at that comment.

"At least it's worth trying, all I want right now is to get away from here!" Fuji shouted.

Atobe glared at him with equal fervor. "You are not leaving" he growled.

Fuji took a step away from him. He was somewhat scared now.

"You have no right to keep me here as a prisoner! I have a life you know!"

At that Atobe snapped as he grabbed the shorter man by the waist and pushed him roughly in the bed.

Fuji looked at him with frightened eyes as he struggled to break free from Atobe's firm hold.

Atobe let out another smirk as he let one hand caress Fuji's face.

"Poor little innocent Fuji, did you not know the reason why you were bought?"

Fuji's eyes widened at that.

_No._

_He didn't want to hear._

Fuji still continued to get free but with no avail as both of his hands were pinned above his head.

"You were sold to be my sex slave" Atobe smiled maliciously.

Fuji soon felt the tears fall from his eyes.

He knew it, but he tried to deny the fact in his head, but Atobe had just cruelly confirmed it.

Fuji had enough, why was this happening to him? Why him of all people?

Then his eyes snap open as Atobe harshly took off his pants.

_Oh God no!_

"D-Don't…" Fuji began but Atobe didn't listen as he tore off Fuji's shirt.

Atobe let out a satisfied smirk as he watched the beauty beneath him. Fuji shivered in fright as Atobe neared him and he tried to escape.

Atobe had enough.

He harshly turned the tensai around and pinned him to the bed. He then tied Fuji's hands with his shirt.

He kissed Fuji's back as one hand made its way to Fuji's crotch.

Fuji felt the weirdest sensation as Atobe caressed his hardening member and the tears continued to swell.

_No!_

_He didn't want this._

_Not with him._

Atobe knew that it was wrong to force him but damn, Fuji was being a bitch!

"I'm not a patient man, you've reached you limit" Atobe growled.

Fuji felt immense pain as he felt Atobe's hard cock enter his hole without any preparation, it hurt so much, he felt himself being torn into two.

"Please… stop… it hurts… it hurts so much" Fuji pleaded through tears but Atobe didn't listen, instead he took hold of Fuji's leaking member and began to pump furiously.

"You say stop but you're cock tell you otherwise" Atobe acknowledge making Fuji blush.

_Damn! His body was a traitor._

Atobe continued to give hard and deep thrust and Fuji knew he wasn't able to last any longer as he came in Atobe's hand, his ass clenching causing Atobe to come inside him.

Fuji collapsed in the bed, Atobe pulled away from him as his seeds flowed from Fuji's ass with a mixture of blood.

Atobe smirked triumphantly at himself as he zipped up his pants.

"That ought to teach you, you belong to me Fuji" Atobe claimed.

Fuji bit his lips as he continued to cry.

"I belong to no one" he gritted in pain.

Atobe watched Fuji, maybe he had gone too far. But the Fuji was just too stubborn, and on top of that he had forgotten all about him.

"Please set me free" Fuji pleaded.

Atobe watched him carefully then to Fuji's surprise Atobe had pulled out a large amount of money and threw it all over the bed.

"I'll set you free once you've paid off the debt, I'll pay you 500,000 yen for every fuck that's more than what you can earn for a whole month in a part time job" Atobe said coldly as left Fuji alone.

Fuji cried harder, why was Atobe so cruel?

_Why couldn't he just set him free..?_

Fuji tried to stand up but his ass hurt a lot.

Fuji let his tears fall.

He hated that day. He hated it so much.

His freedom was stolen.

His life was stolen.

His virginity was stolen.

On top of that some rich bastard claimed him to be his property.

Fuji felt like shit. His whole body was aching and his head was hurting as well. He soon collapsed on the bed his consciousness slowly slipping.

In his head he wished everything was just a nightmare.

And that he would soon wake up.

TBC…

**Waaaahhh…. That was quite long.., hehehe.., hope you like this story.., please review..! It will be very much appreciated! Hehehe ^_^ **

**You could also leave suggestion or recommendation or ideas! Hehehe… **


End file.
